


Oneshots from tumblr

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Last Concert au, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soulmates, Suicide, mention of suicide, mermaid au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some oneshots that I only posted on tumblr, but since I've deleted my tumblr, I decided to post them here instead. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loverboy - Minghao & Mingyu

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon ^8^

Somebody was watching him. The eyes could clearly be felt from the side. It was a normal thing, nothing special or new at all. As much as he was used to it, it annoyed him too. Very much actually.

Shielding his paper from the sight of the other's eyes, he turned towards the boy beside him, glaring at him.

Kim Mingyu was annoying. He constantly copied his notes, looking at his paper throughout the whole class. Minghao hated him. He hated his handsome face, his cute pout  and his annoyingly perfect, deep voice. Also meaning, he really just didn't like the other boy.

Jun always told him to just accept his crush. As the person the younger Chinese boy was, he'd just kick the older on the shin, enjoying the painful look on his face soon afterwards. Minghao did not have a crush on the Korean boy.

Wishing he was immune to the other's pout - which he wasn't - Minghao cursed the other boy in his head, as he let the other look at his notes. Hating the other's happy beam and eye-smile he decided to fight against the other in his own way - starting to write his notes in Chinese.  

The look on the Korean boy's face was full of utter despair and betrayal as he was unable to understand it.

Hearing the annoyed sound from the slightly older boy, Minghao smiled to himself.

"Serves you right," he mumbled, not caring the least about the annoyingly handsome guy by his side.

"What did I ever do to you?" Mingyu asks, voice filled with hurt and Minghao's sure that he'd be crying - he'd probably not - if they weren't in class.

"You copying my things aren't enough?" the younger boy exclaimed, forgetting about them being in class for a second.

All the eyes from the other students in the class turned towards them - some glaring, some just looking at them with a blank face. Minghao hates all the attention they're suddenly getting and he sinks a bit further down onto his seat.

"Minghao and Mingyu do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Mrs. Lee is always like that and Minghao hates it very much. He's already not that fond of this class, but him having to be seated next to a particular Korean boy makes it even worse. Having tried to ask the teacher to place him elsewhere had made him unhappy with the teacher as well, because of course she had to deny his wish - probably laughing about the boy's misery behind his back, Minghao was sure about that.

"If it's that important you can keep the conversation going in detention after school."

As soon as the words leave the teacher's mouth, Minghao turns to glare at the Korean boy once again - harder this time though. He had had plans with Jun after school - he had had plans about making the other's life miserable by inviting  Junghan as well. Jun had a crush on the pretty, Korean boy and he didn't even try to deny it at all.

_'You get to spend time with your loverboy'_

Of course Jun had messaged him. He was sitting in the front of the class, keeping up with the whole situation at hand.

Knowing that he was already getting detention, Minghao took the chance to throw a piece of an eraser at the older boy. Smiling triumphantly when he heard a grunt from his best friend, Minghao looks back down at his notes - keeping them in Korean this time. He doesn't say anything, when the Korean boy once again starts to copy what he's writing.

Minghao totally does not have a crush on the cute Korean boy with the handsome face and cute pout. Totally not.


	2. Dishes - Minghao & Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're supposed to do the dishes

Mingyu had hoped that him walking slowly out of the room before any of the others, would make them unable to notice him not being there. He had hoped it would keep him from doing the dishes, cause he really didn't want to. Not that it was that bad to do it, but he had to do it with Minghao and that was what he didn't want to.

Of course Seungcheol noticed him not being there, and it didn't take long for Mingyu to hear the elder's voice yell his name.

"Mingyu, it's Minghao and Mingyu who has to do the dishes. Not just Minghao."

It's not a warning or anything, it's just an order that he knows he can't deny to do. Not wanting to find out what would happen if he didn't do as he was told, Mingyu sighs and leaves the room to go into the kitchen.

Minghao smiles as soon as he sees him, but it falter's when he notices the other's reluctance to look at him. The taller boy just walks over to the sink, starting to clean the messy dishes.

Not happy with the reaction, Minghao cheers himself up and decides not to give up just yet.

"What if I want to wash them so you dry them off?"

There's no answer from the taller boy and Minghao can't help but pout at that. He has no idea, why the other doesn't want to look at him and it's driving him nuts.

Mingyu on the other hand just wants to leave the room. Every time he looks at the other boy, he can't get the picture of him and Wonwoo laughing together out of his head. Though knowing he doesn't really have a right to be jealous, he can't help it anyways.

"Why are you ignoring me? What did I do wrong?" Minghao asks, clearly a bit hurt by the other's way of acting towards him.

Not sure how to answer - or if he should answer at all - Mingyu just drops what he has in his hands, making a move to leave the kitchen and the Chinese boy alone.

The younger doesn't accept that though and Mingyu lets out a small yelp, when he's pulled back to the sink. Making sure that he won't leave, Minghao places both of his arms on either side of the taller boy.

This time Minghao demands to get an answer and Mingyu sighs by himself, finally meeting the other's eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" Mingyu asks loudly. It's not like he meant to be that loud, but his anger and annoyance took over his words. He couldn't believe how stupid the younger was. Mingyu wasn't really that oblivious about his feelings for the boy and they had even kissed once and promised to do it again. He didn't get how it was so hard to understand, that he had feelings for Minghao.

"What?" Minghao asks quietly, taken back by the volume in the boy's voice.

"Listen Minghao," Mingyu starts straightening his back, so he hovers slightly over the boy in front of him. "I don't like to see you with other's. I get jealous."

There's no use in hiding it anymore.

"I don't like to see you laughing with Wonwoo. I don't want to see you laughing with anybody except for me."

It takes some times for the words to sink into the foreign boy's brain. It's a lot to take in and when all of the words finally are understood, Minghao frowns at the older.

"Why are you jealous? You shouldn't be jealous," he says.

This time it's him who makes a move to leave the room and Mingyu who doesn't let him. Their places are reversed this time and Mingyu traps the other by placing his hands on either side of the boys head, leaning closer to his face slightly.

"I like you Minghao," he says, ignoring the shocked look on the other's face as the words leave his mouth.

"What?"

"I don't want you to laugh with others, because I want you to laugh with me."

These are the last words that escapes his mouth, before he leans in and captures the smaller boy's lips with his own. It's their second kiss and Mingyu enjoys it just as much as the first one. Caught up in the moment, feeling just the other's lips moving on his own, he doesn't notice Seungcheol appearing in the door.

"I thought you were supposed to do the dishes," Seungcheol comments, startling both of the occupied boys.

Minghao looks like a deer caught in headlights, when he pushes Mingyu slightly away from him, before he quickly crawls under the taller boy's arms to leave the room. Ignoring Seungcheol's yell of 'What about the dishes?' the boy just keeps on walking until a door is slammed shut.

"It's okay, hyung. I'll just do the rest," Mingyu tells the leader, when he's about to leave to get Minghao to come back.

"Are you sure?" Seungcheol asks, eyeing the still many dishes by the sink.

With a smile, Mingyu nods his head. It doesn't really matter to him actually. He's just happy, because he heard the small sentence the younger boy had whispered, before he left the room.

"I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon


	3. 10 Minutes Late - Seungkwan & Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing to be afraid of, but his heart still won't stop it's fast pace. Wiping his hands on the chair, he looks towards the psychologist, but his eyes never meet him. They settle at a painting on the wall of the room. He's still not figured out what the name written on it is, but he's too afraid to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Suicide and Mental illness!
> 
> This oneshot is my favourite of the ones I've written until now

It's his fifth time being here.

As soon as he enters the waiting room, his eyes are averted to the floor as to not look at the man sitting in the room as well. He's a father waiting for his child. It's a fact, because it's 4:25 pm and he's the next in line.

He feels sick. His stomach hurts and he knows it'll only end, if he gets out of there. That's not an opinion. His mother is paying for this and if there's something he didn't want, it was to let his mother's money go to waste. It's not like they had a lot of them.

Biting his thump-nail slightly, the nervousness overwhelms him once again. The mantra of 'you're here to get better' keeps on repeating in his mind, but does nothing to his mental state. His hands are getting sticky from the sweat he was too late to dry off.

Finally, the door opens and the young girl steps out - door closing right after. At the sight off her father, she smiles and motions for him to stand up. They leave together and he wonders what that feels like. It's been too long since he has had a father, so he doesn't really remember anything about it.

Waiting for a bit, the pace of his heart beat gets faster, when he hears steps from behind the door he's supposed to enter in a minute. For some reason it still startles him, when the door is opened.

"Hello, Seungkwan," Choi Seungcheol - his psychologist - says as he sees him. He sends him the usual charming smile and makes a gesture towards the door, telling him to enter.

As always he does as he's asked, entering the room. Before sitting down on the black chair in the middle of the room, Seungkwan places his jacket on the free stool.

There's nothing to be afraid of, but his heart still won't stop it's fast pace. Wiping his hands on the chair, he looks towards the psychologist, but his eyes never meet him. They settle at a painting on the wall of the room. He's still not figured out what the name written on it is, but he's too afraid to ask.

"How have you been?" Seungcheol asks in his dark voice that Seungkwan loves to listen to. It's calming to some degree - making him able to talk without breaking.

"Fine," he answers, not telling him about how bad he feels every night, when he sits in the darkness of his room. It's not as if it's that bad anyways, he doesn't cry that often, so it shouldn't matter. Everything had been fine.

The psychologist seems to observe him for a bit, frowning in thought, before he reaches for his notebook and his pen, handling it to Seungkwan. As always he lets out a 'so I know you've been here' as if he'd forget him if he didn't write his name. It's not the reason though. It's because he has to be able to say for sure, that he was there - else he won't get any money.

"Did you do what I asked you to last time?"

Seungkwan nods his head. It's not a lie, but the truth is that he hasn't really needed to do what the man asked him. He hadn't been in a situation where he needed to.

The smile Seungcheol sends him is enough to make him smile as well.

Seungkwan has a crush on the older male. He knows that much about himself, yet he can't do anything about it. Every time he says something, the younger feels like listening to it - not to understand it, just to listen to his wonderful, dark voice.

Maybe it's really just his voice he has a crush on. The second time he came, he even thought about recording it secretly, just to listen to it whenever he felt bad.

Everything goes on as it usually does. Seungcheol asks the questions and Seungkwan lets him, focusing only on his voice.

At some point, the psychologist asks him how he feels coming there. Does he feel bad? Does he hate to be there? As so many times before, he just answered with a no and shook his head, lying that he's fine coming there.

When it's close to the end, Seungkwan glances towards the small watch on the cabinet in the room. It's black and it shows the time - 5:26 pm. The watch is 10 minutes too fast, but he never actually got around to ask about it. It's one of the things he always wonders about, but he'll never get the answer to.

When Seungkwan sees the encouraging smile the older male sends him, he decides he did the right thing. It's a good thing that he decided to come by one last time.

He got to hear Seungcheol's voice one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Junghan asked Minghao to be his boyfriend. The younger, Chinese boy had said yes without even thinking about it at all. Though he hadn't said anything, he had waited for the other to ask for a long time.

It's been two months since Junghan asked Minghao to be his boyfriend. The younger, Chinese boy had said yes without even thinking about it at all. Though he hadn't said anything, he had waited for the other to ask for a long time.

Now he wanted to take another step in their relationship. He wanted to take the step that would be more than just holding hands.

"Why don't you just kiss him then?" Mingyu asks, looking at his best friend who's trying his best at not screaming loudly.

"I can't," Minghao mumbles as an answer. If he could, he would have done it by now.

It had been easy for his bestfriend. He and his boyfriend - Jihoon - had literally just met at a party, started to make out and had eventually agreed to date the day after. It was a year ago now - Minghao still couldn't understand how in the world, they had made that work. They hadn't even known each other.

"Why can't you?" Mingyu asks carefully, not wanting his friend to get mad at him for not understanding him (It had happened before and he didn't want it to happen again).

"I'm not pretty enough for him," Minghao says, his voice whining.

Knowing that Mingyu will tell him that it's not true, he decides to just close his ears and ignore the other boy's rambling about how not true that is.

\--

When Minghao and Junghan meet later that day, Minghao still can't shake his feeling of insecurity of himself. Wanting nothing else than to just kiss the other and tell him how much he actually likes him - but he can't.

"Is something wrong?" Junghan asks, when he sees the slight pout on the other's face.

It's impossible to hide his inner feelings for the older for some reason. Never had he understood how in the world the other could look at him once, and then tell that something was wrong. Minghao's brother Junhui couldn't even do that - and Junhui always said that he was the person who knew the younger the best in this universe.

"Nothing is wrong," Minghao answers, stumbling in his Korean - that's apparently something he does, when he's nervous or lying.

"Don't lie to me," Junghan whispers, pulling the younger boy closer to him and looks him in the eyes.

Raising one eyebrow, he signals to the other that he could just tell him.

Without knowing why, Minghao ends up spilling the first thought that came to his mind - which was also the most evident one.

"I want to kiss you." Once again, there's a lot of insecurity in the voice.

Frankly speaking, the older is surprised by that. That was the last thing he had expected to be on the other's mind.

"Then do it," Junghan says, closing his eyes, waiting for the other to do just that. Nothing comes though, everything he hears is a loud groan and an almost painful cry.

"I'm not pretty enough for you," Minghao mumbles, hoping that the other won't hear it. "You could get a lot more handsome guy and I don't understand why you choose me at all."

With a sigh, Junghan lays his hands on the Chinese boy's shoulders and looks him directly in the eyes. With an encouraging smile, he shakes his head, trying to cheer the other up. This moment was something he had expected to come at some point, considering the younger's thoughts about himself.

"You're perfect Minghao," Junghan assures him, moving his hands from his shoulders to the others cheeks. "You're beautiful and I couldn't love you more than I do now."

With every word the Korean boy lets out of his mouth, he leans closer to the other boy's face - his lips only half an centimeter from the other's.

Feeling the older boy's breath on his mouth, when he speaks, Minghao closes his eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Junghan whispers, wanting the other to be okay with it, before he actually does it.

A small nod from the Chinese boy is enough for Junghan to close the distance fully, lips touching the other's.

As Minghao feels the older boy's lips moving on his own, he smiles into the kiss.

Maybe he's beautiful enough for Junghan anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon


	5. Friends - Seungkwan & Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan's sick

"Seungkwanie?" Seungkwan whined at the voice. "Seungkwan it's time to get up."

He opened his eyes to be welcomed by Junghan's angelic smile. When he sat up, his head started spinning resulting in him lying down once again.

Junghan looked at him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sick?" he asked as he placed his hand on the younger's forehead. The warmth meeting his hand made him nod as he removed his hand. "You'll stay in bed today."

"But I'm fine," the sick boy protested, pouting.

He didn't feel that bad. Sure his throat and head hurt and the room was spinning when he sat up, but that wasn't that bad. The intense sweating he did wasn't that bad either he told himself.

Junghan didn't believe him though. The look he sent him was enough to make the boy pout more.

"You'll stay in bed," the older boy said sternly, not caring about what the other said at all.

"Seungcheol! Seungkwan will stay home today," Junghan yelled when he left the room, to let the leader know. They didn't have any schedules today, only training.

Seungkwan sighed. He didn't want to be sick.

\--                                                       

When the door opened and someone stepped in, Seungkwan opened his eyes to see who exactly it was.

It was Mingyu and Wonwoo. The youngest of the two had a plate with some toast in his hands and the oldest  a cup of something that seemed hot.

"Junghan told us to give you this," Wonwoo said as he pushed gave the hot drink to Seungkwan.

"I don't need th-,"  he started but interrupted himself with a loud cough. Wonwoo sighed and slapped the sick boy lightly on the back, letting him finish coughing.

"That hurt," Seungkwan mumbled quietly, not really wanting the others to hear. There was tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

"Just let yourself be sick today," Mingyu told him and gave him a piece of toast. "Eat and drink some and relax."

Seungkwan looked after the two when they left the room. He sighed once again, but did as he was told.

\--

Being home alone while sick wasn't funny at all. He had to stay in bed. He couldn't do anything other than sleep. Seungkwan wasn't lazy normally. He hated this quite a lot actually. Usually the house would be full of boys and noise, but it was so quiet right now.

Seungkwan pouted to himself and closed his eyes, trying to sleep the sickness away.

\--

"How are you feeling?"

Seungkwan got startled by the voice, not having heard the door being opened. He hadn't even noticed that the other had gotten home.

It was Jisoo who had asked. Standing in the door, he had a worried look on his face.

"I feel like throwing up," Seungkwan mumbled. He hadn't felt like this before, but now he suddenly did.

"I'll get some medicine for you," Jisoo said as he left the room. Before he left, he sent an encouraging smile towards the younger boy.

\--

"Seungkwan dinner's ready," Soonyoung says as he opens the door, carrying the food on a tray. The smile he sends the other is encouraging, telling him that he'll get better soon.

Seungkwan tries to smile back, but he can't help but feel a bit sad. The other's probably going to leave him alone in a bit, but he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

That's why he's surprised when he feels the bed move beside him. Looking towards the source, he sees Jun smiling at him. The older has a bowl of noodles in his hands and he starts to eat.

Minghao's suddenly on the other side of him and Chan is sitting on the floor, leaning his back towards the bed.

Soon all the members are in the room. Some sitting on the floor others in the bed.

"But," Seungkwan starts but Seungcheol interrupts him.

"We can't leave you alone all day," he says and pats the younger on the head.

Seungkwan can't help but smile at that. Maybe it's not that bad to be sick anyways. Not when you have 12 friends trying to take  care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon


	6. Last Concert - Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Concert!AU

The screaming is loud. When the big group of men is revealed, the screaming grows louder.

The fans are screaming and cheering on their favourite group - SEVENTEEN. Though the cheering is supposed to be happy, there's something else among the cheering.

For now it's happy.

The atmosphere starts out as fun and exciting. Everybody's happy. They sing all their old songs - Adore U and Shining Diamonds. Laughing about Vernon's one line and joking about him being way more than 17 - he changed the line when he turned 18 - all of them remember how much older they are now.

As the concert goes on, the atmosphere in the arena turns heavier - the fans quiet down when they realize that this is the last time. The last time they'll get to see their group - their babies - together as one.

As they stand side by side, looking at the fans, S.Coups realized too. This is the last time they'll be like this.

Letting his eyes slide over the members of his group, he remembers every moment they've had together. They've all grown so much.

He remembers everything. How everyone liked Joshua for being so nice, Junghan for being an angel and Vernon for being true to himself. How Seungkwan, DK and Hoshi annoyed Woozi most of the time. He remembers how awkward Jun and The8 were, not being able to speak Korean that well - now both of them chatters away, as if they haven't had a time where the language was a problem. Other than that he also remembers how much the fans liked Wonwoo and Mingyu - their friendship was clear to even the international fans.

S.Coups feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns his head towards the source. It's Dino, their small maknae - expect he's not that small anymore. He has gotten taller than himself  and almost all the other members as well - except Mingyu who's still towering over them all.

"It's time, Hyung," he says and sends the leader a sad smile.

With a slow nod he clears his voice and shouts.

"Say the name!"

"SEVENTEEN!"

Hesitating when they have to leave the scene, he turns toward the fans one last time.

When he steps down this stage, all this will be gone. He won't be S.Coups the leader of SEVENTEEN anymore. He'll be himself again. He'll be Choi Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon


	7. Please Don't Hate Me - Minghao & Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate!AU with Minghao freaking out

With a distressed sigh, Minghao slams his head down in his pillow for the who knows how many time.

The distant itch in his arm is annoying, but he has to keep himself from touching it. It's not going to help anyways.

Normally, Minghao likes to live in this world. It's always been thought of as a blessing, that people get the chance to find out, who they have to live with the rest of their life. Once you meet the person with the same mark as you, it's done and you can't run away.

It's always been a blessing in Minghao's head, but right now he thinks very differently.

There's a knock on his door - he knows it's Junhui without the elder entering. The elder probably hates him right now. Hates him for ruining his hang-out-with-friends-thing.

"I'm coming in," Junhui tells him from the other side of the door and opens it.

With a deep sigh at his brother's condition - he's lying, head hidden in his pillow, on his bed.

As the good brother he is, Junhui walks over to the bed and sits down. He pats the younger's back gently, not really sure what to say.

The boy on the bed says something, but it's muffled by the pillow, making it impossible for the other to understand.

"You haven't done anything wrong, if that's what you think," Junhui ends up saying, know how the younger might feel. They aren't brothers for nothing.

Minghao sits up slowly, turning his gaze to his brother.

The look on the younger's face is confused and scared. With another sigh, Junhui wraps his arms around his brother.

"You don't hate me?" Minghao mumbles into the other's shoulder.

No matter what, he feels like the older must hate him at some point in this. They just found out, that his soulmate was one of the elder's friends, shouldn't he be a little mad about it?

"I don't hate you," Junhui confirms. "But I may have to keep an eye on Wonwoo from now on."

It's said to make the younger smile - or maybe even laugh - but it doesn't. This isn't anything good, Minghao tells himself - arm still itching.

\--

When Monday comes two days after, Minghao tells his best friend, Mingyu, about what happened.  

Frankly speaking he had expected the other to be shocked, but also interested, probably asking a lot of questions. The reaction he got, was something else.

" _The_ Jeon Wonwoo?" he friend exclaims, not showing any signs of being interested in anything else, than the guy who apparently was his friend's soulmate.

Having no idea what the big deal about that was, Minghao looked at his friend. Wondering what he was so interested in in the guy, he looked at Mingyu, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't tell me that you don't know about him," Mingyu sighs.

Minghao shrugs his shoulders. He feels it's okay that he doesn't know anything. Firstly, they don't go to the same school and secondly, he has only been in Korea for about a year. There's no chance, that he knows anything about the guy. The only things he knows is that he's Junhui's friend and he's his soulmate.

"Jeon Wonwoo is the hottest guy ever," Mingyu informs him, a dreaming look in his eyes. He's about to say more, when Mrs. Song enters the room and sends him a glare, knowing that he would keep on talking if she didn't.

Minghao chuckles at the innocent look on his friend's face.

\--

So apparently Jeon Wonwoo was one of those guys, that everyone wanted as their soulmate. If you believe everything Mingyu tells you, he's good looking, nice and just overall perfect.

Minghao knows that he has to face him some time. They have to talk about this - no matter how much he wish that they didn't.

Feeling his stomach flip just thinking about it, he sighs.

With slow steps, he walks to the door to their house, happy that he's finally home. All he wants to do now is to go to his room and die alone - but Junhui had apparently other plans.

As soon as he opens the door, he's met by the smiling face of his brother.

"I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me," he begs, knowing that his little brother isn't going to be happy with who he brought home at all.

Getting the feeling of what Junhui's talking about, Minghao starts to back out of the door again, having no intention of speaking to the older boy.

Soon there's a hand on his wrist, pulling him away from the door.

"I know you don't want this, but you have to face him," Junhui kind of commands his brother. He doesn't want to be too commanding, knowing how hard this is for the younger.

"I don't want to." It's a whine and it's filled with distress. It actually hurts Junhui that he has to force the younger to talk to his friend, knowing how much the younger fears this. He's not good with new people.

Somehow, Junhui gets Minghao to go into the living-room - he had to drag him, but he got there.

Something flips in Minghao's stomach, when he sees the boy sitting on the couch. It's only now, he gets what Mingyu was talking about. The older boy is very good looking.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone," Junhui smiles, ignoring Minghao's begging eyes when he leaves the room.

It's awkward. None of them is saying anything.

Minghao just waits for the other to break the silence, which he eventually does.

"I'm Wonwoo," he says, smiling at the younger boy. The way his eyes becomes smaller is cute, Minghao decides to himself.

"I-I'm Minghao," he stutters, cursing his bad Korean.

Normally he's okay at speaking Korean, but in these situations it's really bad. The way he's supposed to say the words won't work when he's flustered or nervous. It's always been a problem of his.

Not knowing what to say next, the younger doesn't say anything. He feels the gaze from the elder looking at him, but he tries not to look at the other himself. It's awkward and he doesn't like awkward.

"So, I know this whole soulmate thing is a big deal," Wonwoo hesitates, getting the younger's attention for what seems like the first time.

For some reason, Minghao likes to see the Korean boy nervous. It's calming to him, knowing that he isn't the only one who's nervous.

"And you're my friend's younger brother," Wonwoo continues.

To say that he hadn't expected the other to mention that, would be a lie. Of course it would be mentioned, seeing as weird it was. Yet it just was like that.

"But how about I take you on a date first?" Wonwoo finishes his speech, looking at the younger hopefully.

Nodding his head, Minghao says yes. He doesn't really know what to say or what to do, so he settles for that, telling himself that it must be enough of an answer.

"Great. I'll pick you up Friday at 6pm then," Wonwoo says, smiling a big nice smile.

(Mingyu freaked out when Minghao told him about his date with Wonwoo. His best friend seemed to have a lot respect - or was it fanboyness? - towards his friend's soulmate.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon


	8. Promise - Seungkwan & Hansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Merman!AU that's not what you'd expect

The center of the city is full of people. It's loud all around and Hansol can't really deal with it that well. His head is starting to hurt, but he'll have to stay there anyways.

To be able to see more he decides to swim higher.

In the middle of the mass of people, his old friend Seungkwan  - now better known as Prince Seungkwan - is standing. Beside him there is a human kneeling with a helmet on.

The reason behind all these people is exactly that. Seungkwan is supposed to execute the human. It's his first execution as a prince and everyone expects him to do it.

Hansol remembers the first time they watched an execution. They had both been 12 years old and Seungkwan had been very affected by it, knowing that he had to do it someday.

"I can't do that," he says as soon as the tow of them are alone. The panic in his eyes is not to be mistaken. He's clearly meaning it.

Hansol doesn't really know what to do. He's affected too, but at least he doesn't have to execute anyone later in life.

"What do I do?" Seungkwan says, swimming back and forth. "I can't kill people Hansol!"

The youngest of the two really wants to help the other, but he can't. There's no way he'll have any kind of influence on anything. He's just an orphan. There's nothing he can do, no matter how much he wants to help the other.

"Then don't kill people," he ends up answering. It wasn't something he actually wanted to say, but it somehow left his mouth before he got to stop it.

"I have to," Seungkwan exclaims. "Oh my god. What's wrong with you?"

Of course he isn't talking to Hansol. He's scolding himself.

Nothing is easy for Seungkwan these days. His father has a lot of faith in him and he's learning what's expected of him as a prince. It's a lot of pressure and that's why Hansol wants to be able to help him even more.

"Promise you won't kill anyone," Hansol says and gives the other his pinky.

Seungkwan stops moving and turns towards him, looking at him. The gaze he sends the younger boy is packed with confusion.

"You can't break promises right?" the youngest explains and shakes his pinky to make the other pay attention to it.

Seungkwan nods. Hansol is right. They were taught since they were babies that everyone should keep their promises.

Promises were not to be broken.

Seungkwan looks around the mass of people, scanning them, searching for someone.

When Hansol's eyes meet Seungkwan's, he knows that they were too naive back then.

 _'Promises don't mean anything'_ Hansol thinks, when the prince removes the helmet from the human's head.

The prince doesn't move his gaze from his childhood friend. He watches as the other swims away, feeling guilty, wanting nothing but his old friend to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon


	9. Three Times - Jeonghan & Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in love at first sight?

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

\--

It's a great day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and Junghan has hit the same spot five times with different arrows. It's quite an achievement for the young prince and he's pretty ecstatic about it. Wanting to tell his dad about it, he decides to do exactly that.

On that great day, Junghan sees him for the first time.

The moment he sees him, he knows something is wrong. The young boy is on he's knees in front of one of the guards.

It seems like the young boy is one of the new servants in the castle. The uniform he's wearing is exactly like it's supposed to be, collar straight and no traces of anything wrong seen. It looks perfect.

Gaze landing on the young boy's face, the prince decides that he hasn't seen anything as beautiful as that before. Even with a face full of frowns, Junghan is able to see just enough beauty to come to that conclusion.

Being pulled back to reality, when the guard kicks the poor boy away, making him land on his side, the prince decides to make it known that he's there.

"What's going on here?" He uses he's 'prince-voice' as in the voice he'll have to use when he becomes king. The one that nobody thinks twice about obeying.

It's clear that the guard hadn't seen or heard him at all, but he's doing well in hiding the surprise. The only way for Junghan to know, being the small jump he did when he heard his voice.

"I'm just teaching this brat how things are here," the guard responds, after bowing to the prince, showing his respect.

Junghan doesn't buy it. With a stern gaze, he looks at the guard. He's taller than he is and could most likely beat him up if he wanted to, but he was the prince, which was the only reason Junghan was safe.

"What happened?" Junghan asks.

The boy on the floor steals a short glance at his face, but the prince acts like he doesn't notice. There's no reason to give the guard another reason to hit the boy.

"He broke the king's favourite plate, sir," the tall guard explains, glaring at the servant.

"My father doesn't care about a plate," the prince informs him. His voice is cold and his gaze is just like that too. The look in the guard's eyes, shows that he's actually a bit scared.

"He still broke something," he reasons, "He should be punished."

There's clear desperation in the voice, almost making Junghan laugh at how miserable he sounds. 

"I'll be the one to decide that." There's no mercy in his voice, no sympathy for the choice the guard took. "Leave. I'll find out what to do with you later." He's dismissed with a wave of Junghan's hand.

Without complaining, the guard bows to the prince once again and leaves with fast steps.

When Junghan turns around to face the boy on the floor, he sees the fear in his eyes as they meet his briefly. It's only for a second, before the servant has moved his gaze to the floor again.

Just as the prince is about to talk, the boy does.

"I-it was an a-accident. I s-swear."

His voice is shaking too much for him to control it. Frankly speaking, Junghan can't blame him, knowing it's most likely the first time he meets one of the royals.

"What's your name?"

It seems like the question startles the boy, making him think about it for a bit. When answering, his voice is still shaking.

"J-jisoo. Hong Jisoo."

Not being able to help it, Junghan starts to smile. He likes the boy's voice. It's quiet, but it's really cute to listen to.

"I like your eyes, Jisoo." With that he leaves to find his father.

\--

The second time Junghan sees Jisoo is at one of the big balls.

He's brought into the room by two guards.

The music stops, when he's thrown at the feet of the king.

Junghan stands up from just the shock of seeing the boy. Looking at his father - who doesn't seem to be surprised at all - to get an answer on what's going on, he does get an answer.

With a stern glare, the king looks at his son.

"Do you know this boy?" he asks, question obviously asked to the prince.

Not sure what to answer and too shocked to say anything at all, Junghan just stares at his dad. This was a very unexpected thing to happen and if he had seen it coming, he would have been able to answer fast.

"Did you ever talk to this boy Junghan?"

The people in the big hall stares at the young prince, waiting for the answer on the very important question.

Staring into his father's eyes, he nods.

"I did talk to him."

There's gasps heard from all over the hall, followed by whispers about them.

"He shall die," the king says, raising his voice for all of the people to hear. "I hereby sentence Hong Jisoo to execution for seducing the crown prince of this country."

Junghan stares at his father. That's nonsense.

Wanting to say something against it, Junghan can't. The glare his father sends him stops him from uttering a word.

Junghan's eyes meets Jisoo's as he's lead out of the hall. The beautiful eyes are begging for help, but he can't do anything to help the poor boy.

\--

The third and last time Junghan sees Jisoo is at the boys execution.

Once again their eyes meet and Junghan realizes that the boy in fact is guilty.

The third and last time Junghan sees Jisoo is, when he realizes that he - the crown prince - did in fact fall in love with the servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @/minghaon


End file.
